This disclosure relates to integrated circuit design.
In the design of some integrated circuit topologies such as (for example) topologies for so-called network on chip (NoC) devices, multiple data handling nodes are connected together to form data communication paths.
The integrated circuit area needed to implement the topology can increase with the data width of the data communication paths, in that a greater data width implies a larger number of parallel connections to be implemented in the final integrated circuit. In the case of data communication paths between two data handling nodes associated with different data widths, there can be a need for data width resizing components to provide an interface between the two data widths.